WARFRAME Wiki:Maintenance Updates
types: Homepage, Template, New, Policy, Styling, Rare. make icons for them. reduce font-size AFTER transclusion? (mind the icon template) transclusion: monthly or manually add to Current? Instructions: *After inserting each update, sign your edit date using to align it to the right. Just type . *If the "Current" section becomes too long (~ x bullets), archive it by creating a new section(s) according to the months listed with the updates. Current *Homepage: Glowing buttons are back!| 05:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC) *Template: | 05:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC) *New: The WARFRAME Wiki:About and Beginners Guide homepage buttons now redirects to the revamped Warframe (Game).| August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Homepage: Reduced popular blog query count from 15 to 10| August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Homepage: The homepage chat module now uses the same theme with other mainpage modules.| August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Template: Fixed few incorrect values in Template:Enemy's stat ribbons.| August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Template: includes a new ribbon of detailed resistances/weaknesses. Read this page for an example.| August 5, 2014 (UTC) *Homepage: The WARFRAME Wiki Live! Chat is now accessible from the right of the homepage| August 5, 2014 (UTC) *New: Warframe smileys in the chatroom! See here| August 5, 2014 (UTC) *New: Changed both entry and departure messages of the chatroom| August 5, 2014 (UTC) *Homepage: Homepage buttons have been modified a bit due to the creation of a couple of new "index" pages.| August 4, 2014 (UTC) *New: Reward System includes links to all(most) the missions that give you end mission rewards.| August 4, 2014 (UTC) *Template: New | August 4, 2014 (UTC) *New: Companions includes links to Sentinels and your dumb Kubrows.| August 1, 2014 (UTC) July 2014 *New: Board:Warframe Wiki Discussion for wiki PSAs| July 22, 2014 May 2014 *Template: Added colors for damage 2.0 procs - User_blog:Twilight053/Damage_2.0_Table_--_Color_2.0?_(Poll)| May 10, 2014 April 2014 *Template: Melee 2.0 infobox- User_blog:Twilight053/Update_13.2:_Outdated_Wiki_(UPDATED_U13.2)| April 16, 2014 *Template: Added for mechanics update| April 13, 2014 *Template: Melee 2.0 combos , and keyboard icons | April 6, 2014 March 2014 *Styling: and gallery subpage - User_blog:ChickenBar/Top_template_and_/Gallery_subpage| March 16, 2014 *Template: for building requirements - User_blog:ChickenBar/New_Resource_Requirement_table_template| March 24, 2014 *Policy: Recruitment and Trading board - User_blog:ChickenBar/Recruitment_and_Trading_posts| March 22, 2014 *Policy: Warframe Ideas board - User_blog:Darthmufin/_"Rraahudd_Tenno!"_Warframe_Ideas,_Please_Read!| March 22, 2014 *Template: Added horizontal enemy template for enemy variants | March 19, 2014 Feburary 2014 *Template: Added Master icon template - | February 22, 2014 *New: Equipment index page| February 15, 2014 January 2014 *Template: - User_blog:StrongB/Mass_Minor_Codex_Updates| January 27, 2014 *Rare: New wiki theme - User_blog:ChickenBar/A_New_Look_of_the_Wiki| January 21, 2014 December 2013 *Template: Enemy template change - User_blog:Twilight053/Enemy2.0_Template!| December 27, 2013 November 2013 *Policy: Enemy using official images - User_blog:ChickenBar/Arid_Grineers_and_Enemy_Portraits| November 29, 2013 *Template: Added template for enemy abilities - User_blog:Twilight053/EnemyAbilityU10.7_Template| November 9, 2013 October 2013 *Policy: Project:Policy established| October 30, 2013 *Styling: Changed warframe pages format - User_blog:Brizingr5/Editing_The_Warframe_Pages| October 16, 2013 September 2013 *Template: Changed warframe ability templates - User_blog:Brizingr5/Ability_U10.3_Template| September 12, 2013 August 2013 *Template: Added Dojo templates and | August 10, 2013‎ July 2013 *New: Revamp Factions page| July 29, 2013